1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a channel selection apparatus of a television receiver having an electronic channel section apparatus in which a broadcasting channel is automatically selected upon switching on the power to the television receiver.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Heretofore, in a television receiver having an electronic channel selection apparatus, (the term "electronic channel selection apparatus" herein used means a system which electronically retains a selected channel and it does not include a system which mechanically retains the selected channel), the channel selection upon switching on the power to the television receiver is carried out by preferentially selecting a preset channel in response to the detection of the rise of a power supply voltage of the television receiver. However, in the system in which the preset channel is exclusively and preferentially selected upon the power-on of the television receiver, the channel selection operation stops at the preset channel even if the preset channel does not receive a television broadcast wave upon the power-on (e.g. when the setting of a potentiometer for presetting a tuning voltage for a tuner has been shifted or a broadcasting station of that channel has stopped broadcasting) unless a viewer selects another channel. As a result, the following disadvantage is encountered.
Normally, when the television receiver is shipped from a manufacturer, a position A is preset to channel #2, a position B is preset to a channel #3 and so on. In many cases, the position A is preset to the preferential channel. However, depending on the area in which the television receiver is used, the channel #2 may not be a serving broadcasting station. In this case, if the position A is selected upon turning on, the television receiver does not display a television image. Accordingly, the viewer must select another channel each time he or she switches on the television receiver, or the potentiometer must be readjusted to preset the preferential channel so that a serving television broadcast for the particular area in which the television receiver is located can be received at the position A.